Nightfall:Return of the Serpentine
August 4th 1:30 AM Cold Springs, Wake Motel Lucas: He's finishing up the last part of the second floor of the Fabian Mansion. A small room in the north corner of the house that Yuri woke up in last time he was there. I guess it's a good thing that it isn't a giant castle. He flips to the previous two pages for a moment, looking at the basement where Ricky is supposed to be. After a second he flips back to the second floor. Arbi - Today at 3:55 AM Yuri: He looks down at the drawings, remembering the first time he went there with Stacy Lee and his other friends and the pact that was made that night. ...It's almost been a year since the first time I went there.(edited) Omniance - Today at 3:56 AM Lucas: ...So what happened? He looks up at Yuri. How did all of this start? Arbi - Today at 4:09 AM Yuri: He moves away from the table and walks up to the bed to sit down. He said he could fix everything... that he could fix me. He looks to the side as he remembers the Hat Man's shadow at the end of his bed seconds after waking up. I thought it was all a hallucination until he came back the next day. He didn't sound or feel like a demon, he just wanted to help me... his voice reminded me of you. He looks back at Lucas. It felt nice speaking to him but I still didn't agree to anything he said. He stopped showing after that. Until one night when I woke up in the middle of the night, the withdrawal and the lonelyness was killing me. It felt like hell on earth and I couldn't deal with it anymore. I called out to him... and I called and I called until I fell asleep crying. The next time I woke up he was there beside me... Omniance - Today at 4:12 AM Lucas: He looks away from his brother, feeling ashamed that he wasn't there. Too many bad things have been happening since we stopped supporting each other... He looks over at Yuri. I should've been there for you that night, not some... Self-styled "god"... Arbi - Today at 4:16 AM Yuri: You're here now, that's all that matters. He remembers everything they've been through ever since they became marked. We can't lose if we work together... Omniance - Today at 4:18 AM Lucas: Damn it Yuri! It's not all that matters. He stands up and looks down at Yuri. One of these days I'm going to get you mad enough at me that you'll knock my teeth out or something! I've done stupid and terrible things to you, and-and Nemo, and Shane, but most especially you! Arbi - Today at 4:21 AM Yuri: I can't stay mad at you... you're my little brother. Omniance - Today at 4:22 AM Lucas: He frowns slightly. Then looks to the side. I guess I'm just spoiled then... Arbi - Today at 4:27 AM Yuri: He stands up and looks like he's about to wrap his arms around Lucas to hug him but instead punches him in the kidney hard enough to make him hunch over. ...Feel better? Omniance - Today at 4:28 AM Lucas: He grabs his side and lets out a quiet groan. ...A little. Arbi - Today at 4:31 AM Yuri: He keeps looking down at him before he turns to look out the window, seeing it's still pouring outside. They've been in that room this whole time. What are they doing? Omniance - Today at 4:32 AM Lucas: I don't know. He sits down on the edge of the bed. That stuff Nemo gave me is starting to wear off though. My arm is starting to ache pretty bad... I could probably use some for my kidney too... Arbi - Today at 4:34 AM Yuri: He keeps looking outside towards the other side of the motel. ...Coty's been here for over an hour and he hasn't tried sneaking into our room to flirt with us. Omniance - Today at 4:35 AM Lucas: Yeah, he's been strangely absent, considering that he seems like one of those guys who always wants everyone looking at him. Arbi - Today at 4:37 AM Yuri: He grabs his new black hoodie and puts it on. Let's get you those painkillers. Omniance - Today at 4:38 AM Lucas: He stands up and grabs a grey denim coat from his suitcase on the floor, putting it on as he walks towards the door. Arbi - Today at 4:42 AM Yuri: He walks down the long porch with his brother, both of them avoiding the rain so their clothes don't get soaked. They pass the motel room with the missing windows until they reach the other side, where the large office room is. He opens the door before stepping inside and looking around for the others. Omniance - Today at 4:44 AM Troy is resting his head on the desk, sleeping, a quiet hum of static coming from some of his equipment as he seems to have pulled his headphones out of the jack when he fell asleep. Nemo, Coty, and Trent are nowhere to be found. Arbi - Today at 4:45 AM Yuri: ...Troy? He walks up to him when he doesn't answer him, shaking him awake. Troy! Omniance - Today at 4:47 AM Troy: He groans. What? I didn't find anything else... Just that stupid song... He opens his eyes after a moment, seeing it's Yuri, not Nemo. Oh... He sits up, then looks around, seeing that the other three are still gone. Arbi - Today at 4:50 AM Yuri: Lucas needs some more painkillers from Nemo... where the hell is everyone? Omniance - Today at 4:55 AM Troy: They went to Nemo's place in the desert. He stands up and walks over to the small table, stretching a bit as he does. I think Nemo wanted to kill his demon boy again, but mostly it was just to get away from this storm. He looks at his watch as he grabs a little glass jar with blue liquid off the desk with Nemo's stuff. They've been gone for a while. There's a strange sound of thunderous rumbling in the distance....Anyway, don't use too much of this stuff, it's supposed to be addictive... He holds it out to Lucas. As he does the sound of rumbling grows louder and closer. It's like a really loud car engine. Lights suddenly shine brightly into the motel room from outside. It looks like a car just pulled up in front fo the Motel.(edited) Arbi - Today at 4:58 AM Yuri: He looks away from Troy, looking towards the large window to see whos car is making all that noise. Omniance - Today at 5:01 AM The lights from the car make it hard to see, but Yuri can make out two things. There's a tall, well-built man in what looks like a jacket, silhouetted against the headlights, looking down at Nemo, laying on the asphault in the rain. The man crosses his arms over his chest, and Yuri can make out the slight murmurs of his voice against the falling rain and the loud rumbling engine of his car, but can't understand his words. Arbi - Today at 5:03 AM Yuri: Who the hell is... He sees the blue hair suddenly, seeing Nemo laying on the ground in the parking lot like he was knocked out. Nemo...? He quickly goes for the door and runs outside. Omniance - Today at 5:07 AM The man silhouetted against the car looks to Yuri and Lucas as they hurry out onto the deck. After a moment Nemo turns and looks at them, he's awake, but he looks pale and he's shivering slightly. The man reaches down and picks Nemo up by the back of his neck with one arm, holding him aloft. His voice yells over the rain and his car. Looks like ya left this laying around. There's a spark of blue in Nemo's hand, but is quickly fizzles out in the downpour. There's something wrong with him, he seems too weak to summon up his blue flames. Arbi - Today at 5:12 AM Yuri: He narrows his eyes at the man, unable to tell how they look from all the rain and blinding lights from his car. Thinking he's going to fight he steps to the side away from the headlights. Who are you? Omniance - Today at 5:28 AM He turns Nemo to look at him. I suppose I'd better introduce myself, since my reputation doesn't proceed me for once. He looks back to Yuri. Then again you two were always the talk of the town whenever anything came up, so I'll understand if your social status within this little supernatural world exceeds my own to the point that you have no need to know who a son of Natalya Nadrageel is. He puts Nemo down, and Nemo stands there, hunched. Shivering from the cold. It looks like he's struggling to stand. The name's Chris. Simple and easy to remember. Nemo starts hobbling away, very slowly, for a moment before Chris pulls him back. Now, I don't remember saying you could go anywhere. He puts his arm around Nemo's shoulder. You see, me and Nemo, we made a pretty good team for a while, so I'd like to keep him close by since I get the feel'n this discourse isn't gonna to stay amicable for very long. He pats Nemo heavily on the shoulder. Arbi - Today at 5:34 AM Yuri: He gets a weak feeling in his stomach when the man says he's Natalya's son. He thinks he's here for revenge since he killed Chris's brother and cursed his mother, though there isn't any proof it was him that cursed her. You're here because of your brother... Omniance - Today at 5:37 AM Chris: Nah, Orion's fine. He won't be walk'n any time soon, and he takes most his meals through a straw, but lucky enough for him he's been worse off. You shoulda seen what my mother did to him a couple years back after he piped up a little too much for her liking. He pats Nemo on the shoulder. Nemo remembers that day, right Nemo? Nemo: Yuri... Just... Run or kill him... Don't talk to him... Chris: He shakes his head, then looks to Yuri. I'm here to figure out what you and your little gang went and did to my mother.(edited) Arbi - Today at 5:40 AM Yuri: ...What's wrong with her. He keeps his eyes on Chris and his grip on his weakened brother, thinking this guy might turn into some snake and kill him if he says the wrong thing. Omniance - Today at 5:46 AM Chris: Well she's gone a bit soft in the head. Doesn't care about nothin no more. That means there's all kinds of things running around your home town, doin things they aint 'sposed to be doin. He hugs Nemo closer. I hear that even some of those miscreants that got you into all this are trying to come back... What was there name? Dark Paradise... I think that's it. He looks at Nemo, then back to Yuri. So why don't you tell me how to undo what you, or your brother... Or your other brother here, did to my mom. Then I'll be on my way.(edited) Arbi - Today at 5:47 AM Yuri: He looks at Nemo slowly when Chris asks him how to undo what he did. Omniance - Today at 5:50 AM Chris: So Nemo knows then? He looks back Nemo. Nemo: He just lets out a labored sigh. God damn it Chris... I beat the shit out of you once... Don't make me to do it again. Chris: Funny, that's not how I remember it. I remember spill'n your black guts all over the cement and send'n you run'n. Lucas: He whispers to Yuri. Is this a Hat Man thing? What happened to Natalya? Arbi - Today at 5:52 AM Yuri: He nods slightly before whispering. Get angry... remember what happened to Ricky... Omniance - Today at 5:58 AM Lucas: He nods slightly, then his chest suddenly glows, steam immediately begins rising from him. He looks to Chris. Chris: He looks back over to Lucas and Yuri. Well I'd heard you two were incapable of resolving matters peacefully. He pushes Nemo away, causing him to stumble and roll to the ground. All that talk I've heard of you two, it had better be more than just talk. Though already standing tall, above six foot at least, he seems to grow even taller as he takes off his jacket, throwing it to the side. Because I haven't had a nice good fight in a while. Nemo: He yells out, trying to get to his feet. After a moment Troy is suddenly helping him up. Just kill him! He doesn't pull punches, he'll rip you two apart if he gets the chance! Arbi - Today at 6:04 AM Yuri: He keeps backing away from the car's lights, not wanting Chris to use his car to run him over like before in his dream. He summons black chains to stab the underside of his large car until different liquids start leaking out onto the pavement. There's no talking to rich people, you're all insane.(edited) Omniance - Today at 6:08 AM Lucas: There's a loud screech, and a stream of flames tears out from Lucas towards Chris. Chris: He leaps to the side, into the darkness. The flames quickly overtake the car and a loud metal bending sound is heard as steam hisses outwards from the flames. A powerful fist slams into Yuri's back and launches him towards the burning car as Lucas finishes breathing. Arbi - Today at 6:13 AM Yuri: When the headlights from Chris's expensive car melt away he immediately is able to see around in the darkness again. He spots Chris as he tries to sneak up on him and quickly backs away from his punch. With his back towards the fire, he has all the shadows in front of him. Four black chains fly up and wrap around Chris's legs and ankles. When the snake boy tries to grab at them to rip them apart two more chains fly out and wrap around his wrists, immediately pulling him forward into the pavement. Lucas! Omniance - Today at 6:19 AM Chris: He tears one of the chains free and swings it at Lucas just as he turns. The chain whips around his neck and Chris pulls him forwards and slams his head down into Lucas's. If someone else tried to do this, Lucas would win the outcome with his horns, but Chris's forehead seem to be plated in sharp green scales. There's a loud crack as Chris slams his head into Lucas, and the dragon boy is sent flying away for a moment before the length of the chain pulls taught and he collapses to the ground. Chris immediate breaks free of the other chains afterwards.(edited) Arbi - Today at 6:28 AM Yuri: He watches the chain fly towards Lucas but the shadows stop it mid-air inches away from his neck, like someone grabbed it, before the chain immediately gets pulled back into the dark pavement. All I did was stop her from hurting anyone else...(edited) Omniance - Today at 6:47 AM Chris: As the fire bears down on him he immediately transforms into a larger, scaled, lizard-like creature and lets out a ragged yell, ripping himself free just enough to roll out of the path of them flames. Afterwards he shatters the last chain and leaps at Lucas, over the fire. Lucas: He jumps back and flaps his wings, giving him an extra boost to dodge as Chris slams down into the ground where he was. As he takes a deep breath his tail whips out and slams into Chris's head, knocking him slightly, and giving him enough time to breath out another stream dragonfire. Chris: His own tail whips out under Lucas with lightning speed and knocks the dragon's legs out from under him, sending the stream of flames awry and up into the night rain harmlessly. There's a sudden sound of tearing, and Chris grows much taller in height. Yuri can see that Chris's bottom half no longer has legs, instead a long snake-like lower half that continues to extend longer and longer, already exceeding ten feet, has replaced them. The end of Chris's "tail" immediately wraps around Lucas tightly and holds him aloft, constricting him and keeping him from breathing too deeply. He turns and looks at Yuri, not even looking human anymore, rather more like a large hulkish lizard with serpentine eyes that glow yellow-green in the light from his burning car. His voice roars out into the night. I'm gonna crush your little brother into pulp unless you start talk'n and say'n things I wanna hear. He squeezes Lucas tighter, causing him to gasp and struggle to breath. Arbi - Today at 7:02 AM Yuri: As Chris finally turns to look back at him the smoldering remains of his car immediately slams into him, the car having been pulled by ten black chains while he was fighting Lucas. The hellfire sorched metals burn his reptile skin, causing him to let go of Lucas. Natalya already made me watch as she killed both my brothers... More black chains rise out from the pavement under him and wrap around his large body. If you think I'm going to stand back and watch it happen again... The ground beneath Chris no longer feels solid and his body begins to sink into the shadows.(edited) Omniance - Today at 7:07 AM Lucas: He gasps for air as he hits the pavement. Slowly getting to his feet. His joints ache and his head is pounding. Chris: As he sinks his tail whips out and wraps around Lucas again, pulling him close. His arms reach out for a solid surface, scratching to catch onto something. Arbi - Today at 7:15 AM Yuri: His eyes widen as he watches Chris drag Lucas into the shadows with him, not being fast enough to stop him this time as both of them fall too fast. Lucas! He runs up to where they were, rain hitting the surface like it normally should again. Shit... shit! Omniance - Today at 7:16 AM Nemo: It takes him a moment to realize something is wrong. Yuri?! What happened?! Arbi - Today at 7:19 AM Yuri: I... He shakes his head and he focuses on the ground, even holding his hand out to concentrate but nothing is happening. I can't open it again... He starts to panic as he realizes what he's done.(edited) Omniance - Today at 7:19 AM Nemo: ...Where'd you send them?! He pushes off of Troy and hobbles to the railing, leaning on it. Yuri?! Arbi - Today at 7:21 AM Yuri: He gets down on his knees and tries forcefully pushing his palms into the ground, expecting them to sink through. Fuck!! Omniance - Today at 7:23 AM Nemo: YURI?! Arbi - Today at 7:26 AM Yuri: Trent... Trent! He immediately gets back up and grabs Nemo, reassuring him. He could copy my powers and take us to the Sunless to save him! Omniance - Today at 7:27 AM Nemo: He thinks for a moment. Oh fuck! I left them there! It's like everything that's happened was pushed from his mind until Yuri reminded him. We have to go get them! Coty opened the jar and some giant thing got out!(edited) Arbi - Today at 7:28 AM Yuri: He looks confused and scared. Left them where... where the hell is he?! Omniance - Today at 7:29 AM Nemo: At my house in the desert! The thing crushed Rava and blew my brain to bits inside, the only thing I could think to do was leave! Troy: He puts his hand to his forehead. So let's go get them then? Arbi - Today at 7:31 AM Yuri: He looks back at Nemo, it's clear from the way that he's acting that they don't have much time. Teleport us there!(edited) Omniance - Today at 7:33 AM Nemo: This is gonna put right right by that giant thing if he's still there, so get ready... He takes a deep breath, reaching out and grabbing Yuri weakly, then doing the same to Troy. Troy: Wait! He pulls free and runs inside, holding his stereo thing. He grabs onto Nemo. Ready. Nemo: ...Home. The rain immediately vanishes, and cool quiet of the desert suddenly surrounds them. NEW MESSAGES Arbi - Today at 7:37 AM As if the rain disappearing was only there to bring them hope, a feeling of dread overcomes both Vera brothers when they feel the rain coming back down onto them again..